United Front
by Godzilla2.0
Summary: The United Nations denies Japan funding for a new mech. Will the destruction of Tokyo change there minds?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it, I am intending it to be a series but I'll have to see how this one goes over, so without further ado I give you…

United Front

United Nations Assembly 2008

"So as you can see gentle men we are faced with a crisis, The monsters are wreaking havoc on our cities and we have nothing to use against them, I propose a new mech that could have interchangeable parts to deal with each crisis as it comes along".

The representative from Japan looked out at the delegates and to him they seemed less than impressed with his proposal for a new mech. Finally the delegate from the United States stood up.

"So correct me if I'm wrong but you are asking to build a new mech and you want us to pay for it"?

The Japanese delegate stood silent for a few moments then said

"Yes I think it is necessary for the safety of Japan and the world that we get funding for this mech".

The Russian delegate stood and said

"Are you sure that it is not just the problems of Japan that concern you, as I'm sure your all aware my country drove Anguris back from Siberia and our friends the Untied States drove zilla from New York in 1998 with no mechs at all and lets not forget all the failed mechs, Moguera, Mechagodzilla 1,2,and 3 all have cost this assembly dearly, I'm sorry but Russia will not support any more "projects".

Thunderous applause from the audience caused the Japanese delegate to bow and walk out of the chamber afraid for the fate of his country without a mech to protect it.

United 184 on route to Japan.

The stewardess walked slowly up to the delegate.

"Mr. Yokahama your link is ready".

Mr. Yokahama stirred and finally said

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly"

Mr. Yokahama rose and followed the woman to the booth at the back of the plane. The screen buzzed for a second then clicked on showing the Japanese Prime Minister and General Yiko. Mr. Yokahama hesitated then began.

" I regret to say that there will be no help from the U.N in the future unless there are sufficient grounds for funding a new mech"

The Prime Minister then spoke.

"That is outrageous, did you tell them of our plight"?

" I did, they expressed sympathy but are unwilling to commit money to a mech".

The Prime Minister sat disappointed then said

"We need a defense against the monsters and I don't think the people of Japan can bear that financial burden after rebuilding so many times"

General Yiko came on again.

"Godzilla is in Tokyo Bay, permission to engage"

The Prime Minister sat knowing the battle was hopeless and would cost Japan many soldiers but he also had to consider how many lives would be lost if Godzilla rampaged unchecked.

" Go ahead use plan "S", try to get him back into the sea".

The power then went out and the view screen went black. Mr. Yokahama sat staring, finally he looked to the stewardess and said

"God help us".

Bam,Bam,Bam, and chapter 1 is over. Please review it will insure timely updates. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Godzilla or any other Toho Trademark

Chapter 2

General Yiko's Command Center

General Yiko looked out of his command tent, the city was burning. Everywhere screams could be heard and silently General Yiko prayed that plan "S" could stop Godzilla.

Front Line Command Tank

The 16 type 93 main battle tanks crawled slowly to there objective, Godzilla's back. The tanks were only a distraction, when they fired at Godzilla's back the beast would turn on them and then the maser batteries could rip into Godzilla's back hopefully causing him to stumble forward. Then when Godzilla was sufficiently distracted the carpet bombing on him would commence, forcing him forward through the city back into the bay where the navy would engage him. Godzilla would then advance chasing the destroyers out to sea.

"This is Lieutenant Oska, all units commence the strike and pray it works".

Everyone replied "Yes Sir" and went into action.

Godzilla spotted the tanks moving behind him and thought nothing of it, just more human toys. He swerved to the left as heavy shells ripped into his back, he roared in anger and began to gather energy for a burst of atomic fire. As he almost finished charging his beam searing energy ripped into his back but unfortunately the maser tanks had stayed to close to his tail and with a mighty sweep destroyed all of them. Godzilla then quickly advanced on the tanks crushing them easily.

"This air group 1, come in General Yiko"

"This is General Yiko go ahead"

"Sir, tanks and masers have been lost what do you want us to do"?

"Stand down air group, return to base and remain on stand by"

"Will do sir air group out"

General Yiko sat wondering what to do next when an aid ran up to him seeming unusually flustered.

"Sir, Anguris has entered the bay he's on a collision course with Godzilla".

General Yiko replied "Maybe they'll kill each other and rid Japan of it's problems".

We can only hope and that brings us to the end of chapter two, it was a little short but I had to set up the first monster brawl. Please review and thanks for reading


End file.
